chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Forgive You Anything
Forgive You Anything is the seventeenth episode of the third season and the 63rd overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Severide talks to Chief Boden for an old friend who needs a second chance with the fire department; Mills endeavors to regain his active status; Brett and Dawson decide they need a night out. Plot On the way to his shift, Severide receives a surprise - an old friend named Scott Rice interrupts him and tells him "he's ready." Severide knows this means Rice wants to return to firefighting, and Boden agrees to invite him for a trial run in lieu of filling the void left by Newhouse. But Otis unearths a rumor regarding Rice's past as a hothead that leaves the squad a little wary - especially Mills, who's mission to return to firefighting sends him into direct conflict with Rice. Irked by his unexpected competition for a position he once claimed on the squad, Mills aims to prove himself during a rescue at the Chicago Theater downtown. Rather than wait for help from Severide's team to climb up and save a crewmember dangling from the catwalk, Mills climbs the ladder himself - and discovers a total lack of vertigo. Is he finally over his ailment? He announces to Severide that he plans to pass a physical to rejoin squad - but Severide leaves the ultimate decision in Boden's hands. Mills' doctor presents another hurdle when he informs Mills that he must pass a series of tests, not just one. When Rice arrives at 51, he makes sure to express gratitude to Boden and manages to charm the squad in the process, despite Otis' claim of confirmation regarding Rice's shaky past. Casey mentions as much to Severide, who immediately dismisses the rumor with facts that paint Rice as far more understanding... and the meth-head he threw out a window as a conniving, desperate criminal. Moreover, Otis learns from Boden that the event occurred one week after Rice's wife passed away. Later, Rice informs Severide that another old friend of theirs, April Sexton, works at the Chicago Med emergency room. Ecstatic, Severide stops by the hospital, eager to catch up - but April surprises him with the cold shoulder, offended by a past mistake. He returns later with ticket stubs from a concert they attended in high school, and the reminder seems to thaw her just enough to rekindle their friendship. Meanwhile, Dawson and Brett make plans for a night on the town, but when Brett asks Cruz to join them, he declines the invitation and makes it clear that his clubbing days are over. So Brett and Dawson go without him, and Dawson notices Brett enjoying herself just a little too much without her boyfriend in tow. They regroup later and Brett confesses that her relationship with Cruz feels a lot like her previous relationships, and no matter how much she adores Cruz, she doesn't want that life. Back at 51, Mouch receives a sudden visit from Emmett who reveals that he wanted to vet Mouch on behalf of his half-sister - Mouch's actual child. Unimpressed by Mouch's indecision, Emmett exits without giving Mouch a lick of information. The confrontation shocks Mouch, but it also motivates him to try to meet his daughter, and he comes clean to Platt about the entire situation. She understands his hesitation and offers to track down Emmett's contact information, which Mouch uses to corner Emmett at his job and request a second chance. Emmett relents and Mouch soon meets Lizzy, his daughter - and they embrace. Not nearly as scary as he thought it would be. Cast :Jesse Spencer as Matthew Casey :Taylor Kinney as Kelly Severide :Monica Raymund as Gabriela Dawson :Kara Killmer as Sylvie Brett :Charlie Barnett as Peter Mills :David Eigenberg as Christopher Herrmann :Yuri Sardarov as Brian "Otis" Zvonecek :Joe Minoso as Joe Cruz :Christian Stolte as Randy "Mouch" McHolland :Eamonn Walker as Chief Wallace Boden Recurring Cast :Eric Mabius as Jack Nesbitt :Warren Christie as Scott Rice :Yaya DaCosta as April Sexton :Randy Flagler as Capp :Kevin Gudahl as Dr. Bachman :Amy Morton as Trudy Platt Guest Cast :Anthony Ferraris as Tony :Joe Keery as Emmett :Lily Mojekwu as Veronica Harrington :Angela Bullard as stage manager :Donna Jay Fulks as beleaguered mom :Nicole Scimeca as 6-year-old :Shara McGlinn as hostess Trish :Mark Hood as guy at nightclub :Sean Patrick Fawcett as Joey :Steven Lee Johnson as stagehand :Luce Metrius as parking lot attendant :Hanna Edstrom as Kiki :Corinne Anderson as Lizzie :George Toliopoulos as Logan Rice Category:Episode Category:Season 3